


The One Where Flash Learns Peter is Spiderman

by PeterStark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bullying, Crime Fighting, Father-Son Relationship, Field Trip, Hurt Peter Parker, Irondad, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Secret Identity, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, not anymore though, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterStark/pseuds/PeterStark
Summary: On a field trip to SI, Peter kicks names and takes ass, unfortunatly in front of his bully... Peter's definitely regretting his life choices, and the fact that the baddie he fought the day before broke his ribs.Alternatively: The One Where Flash Learns Peter is a StarkAlso Alternatively: The One Where Tony Nearly Kills Flash





	The One Where Flash Learns Peter is Spiderman

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. I feel like this field trip thing is a requirement, so I'm getting it done early on. I plan on writing so much Spiderson and Irondad.

Peter swung up to his window. "Hey, Karen, mind telling Friday that I'm home?" The window opened in response and Peter dropped into Avengers Tower. "Thanks, Karen."

"You're welcome, Peter." Karen said happily. "Talk to you soon?"

"Of course, Karen, you're my best girl." Peter pulled his mask off. "Thanks for letting me in Friday." Peter threw his backpack in the corner and tapped the spider emblem on his chest, sighing as the suit fell off him. His chest looked ugly, covered in a dark bruise, but it was already yellowing around the edges.

"My pleasure, Master Stark." Friday stated.

"Call me Peter." He groaned, pulling on a t-shirt and sweatpants. "Is everyone home?"

"It's either Master Stark or Underoos, you know the drill." Friday said fondly.

"Then Master Stark, I guess." Peter sighed, knowing he wouldn't win that battle. Karen seemed to be the only AI capable of being relaxed around him. Only Tony got to call him Underoos. "I'm starving."

"Dr. Banner is cooking tonight. It should be ready in fifteen minutes. Is there a particular reason why you've tossed your backpack so carelessly? Tough homework?"

Peter frowned. Friday was becoming too observant, she was starting to pick up Karen's habits. He really shouldn't have been so rough with his bag. "No, school's easy."

"Then I don't understand why you'd treat your school bag poorly. Was there an incident with Flash today? Should I inform Sir of it?"

"No, no, no. I'm fine. It's nothing at all really, just shush, don't get ahold of Mr. Stark, please don't-"

There was a knock at his door.

"Traitor." Peter glowered up at the ceiling.

"Are you decent, kid? I'm coming in." Tony didn't even bother to wait for a response. To his credit though, he came into the room with a hand over his eyes. "You good, Underoos?"

"Yeah, Mr. Stark."

Tony lowered his hand. "We're at home, kid."

"Sorry, Dad, just a habit." Peter rubbed the back of his neck. He was used to calling his dad Mr. Stark. It suited his cover. Tony had never wanted Peter to grow up with the pressure of fame, so Peter had grown up living as Peter Parker. He even spent most of his time living with his aunt and uncle. Tony had kept him a well guarded secret, so much so that Rhodey had only figured out Peter was Tony's when Peter was eight and he called Tony 'dad' without realizing he was in the same room. No one knew outside of Pepper, the Avengers, Aunt May, Happy, and Ned. No one knew that Tony gained custody after his mother and her husband died. Peter liked it that way. They had their inner circle of trusted friends, family, and no one else had to know. It was funny that no one noticed though, Peter and Tony had the exact same eyes, and their hair had the same curl.

"So, what's this about you chucking your bag at the wall hard enough to crack the plaster?" Tony folded his arms over his chest. "Do I need to kick Flash's ass? I could show up as Iron Man, give him a good talking to."

"I cracked the plaster? Shit, I'm sorry." Peter looked at the wall and winced. He had thrown it too hard. No wonder why Friday had noticed. "I can fix that."

"I don't care, remember the Malibu house? Still in the ocean, you can't compete with that. So, back to the subject you're trying to avoid. What're you upset about?" Tony asked. "And don't bullshit me. I'm the king of bullshit, I'll know if you're lying. If we get through this quickly we get to eat sooner too and you look pretty hungry."

Peter slouched and sighed. There was no fighting Tony when he got worried. Spiderman was sassy enough to snark back at Tony, but Peter always sort of melted under the concern. Perhaps the mask gave him some bravery. Peter walked to his bag and pulled out the paper, handing it over to his dad before he sat on his bed and waited.

Tony scoffed. "That's it? A field trip has you worked up?"

"Look at the destination." Peter pointed.

"Oh...why is it a problem?"

"They don't fucking believe I have an internship here and the Avengers will all act weird and it'll draw attention and...I just don't want to go."

"So you'd rather be at school than take a lazy-day, slack-off tour of your own home?" Tony snorted. "Only you, Pete."

"I just don't want to deal with it, okay?"

"We'll try to keep it reasonable, but I'll see you next Friday, kid." Tony winked and scribbled on the slip. "Damn, my 'May Parker' gets better every time. Maybe I should go into the forgery business."

Peter glared at Tony. "I might be sick that day, terminal."

"Don't even joke about that, besides it'll be a good time to stick it to that Flash kid."

"Not really my style, Dad."

"Oh really? I thought you could stick to all sorts of things, you know, after the bite?"

"Really? A pun? You're going with a pun?" Peter tried to hold back his smile, but Tony knew his kryptonite.

"Made you smile. Now come on, kid. Food."

"Fine."

-

Flash was grinning ear to ear. Peter tried to ignore him as he droned on and on about finally catching Peter Parker in his big lie. Peter just frowned as they walked up to his home. He gave a small wave to Tanner, though, as he met their class in front of the doors. Tanner winked at Peter and handed out lanyards to all of the students, except for Peter and Ned. Weird thing, though, Tanner didn't normally wear big sunglasses, maybe he was trying to take a leaf out of Tony's book, just for the tour. "Welcome to Avengers Tower, formally known as Stark Tower."

Peter tuned out the speech and looked down at his watch. He could hear Karen's voice speaking quieter than anyone else could hear.

"Don't worry, Peter. It'll be fine."

Peter smiled. Karen was his favorite person...AI? She was just a sweetheart. He knew it was his Dad's way of giving him a motherly figure. It made him love his dad all the more for it.

"Do not lose your passes and stick together. Let's head inside, Midtown."

Peter followed the others in, sticking with Ned. "So, are the Avengers in today?" Ned whispered.

"Yup." Peter groaned.

"Could be worse, you know? You could have uncool family."

"You don't have to live with them. Superheroing is one thing, but that doesn't mean they're always cool." Peter frowned. "If you met half of them before they had coffee you'd understand. The Avengers are just normal people."

"Still acting like you know them, Penis?" Flash laughed.

"Just ignore him, Peter, his IQ point is singular." MJ drawled.

"He doesn't fucking intern here. I've looked. Stark Industries doesn't take interns." Flash rolled his eyes.

"Maybe they just don't take you." Ned commented. "Ever thought of that?"

"It's literally their policy, dipshit." Flash scoffed. "They don't even make exceptions for poor orphans with big imaginations and no talent."

Ned opened his mouth, but Peter shook his head. Peter was home, he didn't care what Flash said, there was nothing that would get him down in his own home. He felt comfortable just breathing the air in Avengers Tower. "It's fine, don't worry, okay?" Peter nudged Ned.

"Eugene Thompson, visitor clearance, level 1."

Ned snickered. "Aw, Friday didn't call him 'Flash.'" Ned giggled.

Peter felt his spidersense kick in and whirled around as he walked through security, wondering where the threat was. Then Friday spoke again.

"Hello, Mr. Parker. Shall I inform Sir of your arrival? You've come back unnaturally early. Oh, pardon me, the field trip is today, isn't it? So you did get that signed after all. Good for you." Friday commented. "Hello again, Ned, nice to see you. You remember the rules, correct?"

"Stick to Peter, don't touch any experiments." Ned recited.

"Why do you call him by his first name, Friday?" Peter protested. "It isn't fair. I'm going to reprogram you one of these days." He froze. That was probably too familiar. He'd have to stay on his toes. He couldn't act like home was home, not without arousing suspicion. Shit.

"She likes me better." Ned nudged him.

"Yeah, right." Peter muttered. "Let's just get this over with." 

To Peter's great surprise, no Avengers made a special apperance. No one seemed to be stalking him from the vents, Vision wasn't walking threw walls. It made it easier to not act too familiar. They began to take a tour around one of the many labs and Peter slid up next to Rebecca. She'd been working on a new iteration of the Stark phone and Peter wanted to do anything to get his mind off of the fact that half his class was packed into his house. "Do you need anything?"

"Is this a cry for help, Peter?" Rebecca asked quietly.

"Save me." Peter nodded.

She smiled. "Come here, my favorite intern." She pulled him towards her monitor and started walking him through the coding she was working on, asking for feedback and ideas for improvements.

"You're my new favorite." Peter smiled as they began to work.

"Yes!" Rebecca cheered.

Peter relaxed as he worked a little. The others toured the lab with wide eyes, but he got to breathe for a few minutes. He could feel Flash glaring at him, but he couldn't really bring himself to care. Peter even missed it when everyone left without him. "Shit, I should probably stay with my class."

"You could stay with me. Mr. Stark's always hogging you for special Avengers projects. You'd be an asset down here, you know? Why does he get to hog Stark Industries' first intern?"

"I like to think I'm an asset everywhere." Peter smiled, avoiding the real conflict.

"Yup, you're definitely his personal intern, you're starting to sound like him." Rebecca laughed. "Go on, we'll try to steal you some other time, okay?"

"I'll hold you to it." Peter smiled and left with a wave. He barely made it into the hallway before Flash appeared and cornered him. The shorter boy shoved him against the wall. Peter sensed it coming, but he didn't fight back. He couldn't before, so he shouldn't now. And fighting back wouldn't be right to begin with. Peter could handle the bully and it was better that he dealt with it than some weaker kid. It did hurt though, and it took his breath away considering he'd fractured a few ribs the day before while on patrol. Peter sighed and stared out at the skyline through the windows. He hated dealing with this shit.

"What the fuck did you do, Penis? What makes you so special?"

"Mister Parker, shall I alert your father?" Friday asked.

Peter shook his head. "I don't know what you mean, Flash."

"Baby Monitor Program active." Karen whispered and Peter wanted to snap at her. Tony would not like this.

"How does a little nobody like you get a fucking position that doesn't even exist? How many dicks did you suck, exactly, to get here? You're not smart. You're just a fucking orphan from Queens."

Peter sensed the blow coming and closed his eyes, that's what a normal person would do. Besides, if he watched it, he'd probably think about blocking the blow. But the sting of a hit never came.

"Peter isn't an orphan, now take a few steps back Eugene, or you really won't like what happens next. See, Dr. Banner's in the building and he'd Hulk out if anyone touched Peter, the Green Guy fucking loves this kid. And if you think the Hulk is scary then you've never met me when my kid's hurt."

That was Tony's angriest, protective-dad voice. Peter opened his eyes and winced when he saw just how tightly Tony was holding Flash's wrist. But the thing was, Tony didn't look like himself. He looked like Tanner. Peter looked Tanner up and down, and then he saw the small clip in his pocket. Tony was testing out his holographic disguises. His dad had been watching out for him during the whole trip. No wonder 'Tanner' was wearing sunglasses. Peter smiled slightly. "I'm fine, Dad."

"You should've decked him, Underoos." Tony's voice was softer as he let Flash go and stepped slightly between the two of them.

"I'm better than that." Peter stated.

"I'm not, kid." Tony shrugged.

"The tech's working. Is Tanner not working today?" Peter asked casually.

"Told him to leave early." Tony shrugged.

"Why would you call him 'dad?' Your dad, mom, and uncle are dead, moron." Flash snapped.

Peter felt a sense of impending doom, but Flash's stance didn't have any physical violence poised in it. Why was his spidersense going off? Where was the threat? Peter looked around with wide eyes. He tapped his watch twice and slipped his hands into his pockets. His sweater wrapped his webshooters around his wrists-one of his better ideas. He couldn't find the trouble. Where the hell was the danger coming from?

"Why? Maybe because he's brilliant, kind, and strong, you little-"

Peter shoved Tony back and tackled Flash to the ground right when the windows exploded. Peter pulled up his hood quickly to try to cover his identity to the mutant that had managed to blow open the wall. The first mutant, Peter named him 'Explody', wasn't alone, there was also a 'It's a Bird, it's a Plane' (Nah, 'Fly Guy' was easier to say) mutant who carried the other two up, and 'Weird Eye Girl'-her eyes were too big and constantly changing color. "Friday, I need Iron Spider, now!" Peter called out.

"Yes, Spiderman. Estimated arrival, twenty seconds, keep your head down."

"Got it, Fri." Peter kept his head down. "So, what're you guys doing here?"

Explody turned on Weird Eye Girl. "You said Stark was here."

"He is, I can sense him but...I can't see him. How?"

Explody growled and his hands began to glow.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Peter raised his hands. "Look, guys. I don't know what you have against Stark, but let's leave the civilians out of this and then we can fight this out." Peter helped Flash up and nodded for him to walk away, but Fly Guy raised his hands and shoved both Tony and Flash against the wall. Peter was glad that his feet were stuck to the ground. "Hey, they're just here for a tour, okay? Ease up, alright?"

"Incoming, Underoos." Tony muttered as the sound of a repulsor rounded the corner. 

The Spiderman suit wrapped around Peter and he frowned. It never fit right over that many clothes. "Hello, Peter, shall we take care of this?"

"Oh, hi Karen. Lovely to actually get to talk back to you." Peter said as he began to fight the three mutants. "Could you tell me why you sent Baby Monitor footage to Dad? I had that incident under control."

"Boss likes it when I help him keep an eye on you."

"But, Kaaaaaren...I'm supposed to be the boss. Where's dad's suit?" Peter wondered as he dodged a glowing fist. His senses seemed to believe that getting touched by Explody would be really, really bad. 

"Boss hasn't been able to call it."

"Oh, okay." Peter back-flipped out of the way of Weird Eye Girl, who definitely had better senses than Peter and was nearly as strong. "Hey, Friday?"

"Stop fucking moving, punk." Fly Boy shouted. Fly Boy was interesting, in that he made people and things fly. It wasn't very fun having things flying at Peter's face all the time and he never seemed to stop moving.

"Yes, Spiderman?" Friday drawled, as if it were a normal day. For Friday, it probably was.

"Boss Baby Protocol." Peter smiled. He only got to use that one when Tony couldn't act for himself. He liked it when he got to boss Friday around, well only in situations like this, when Tony was relatively safe. It gave him a smug satisfaction. 'Hey, dad, look what I can do. See? Friday listens to me now! I'm in control. Mwahahaha!' Peter monologued in his head.

"Accepted." Friday responded. "Your request?"

"Irondad Protocol."

"Fifteen seconds." Friday answered.

Peter stopped in one spot and glared up at the ceiling. "Really? It takes twenty seconds for my suit, but he gets his in fifteen? You guys are really bad at picking favorites. I'm way cooler. Like, look at me. I'm smart and super!"

"Underoos!"

"Shit." Peter ducked under Explody's fist, but Weird Eye Girl landed a heavy blow. Peter flew backwards and groaned.

"Two fractured ribs have clean breaks now, one is causing internal bleeding, Peter. You should let Iron Man handle this."

"I'm fine, Karen, let's go." Peter launched off the wall as he heard the Iron Man suit wrap around Tony. Peter managed to web-up Fly Guy. He landed a blow to Fly Guy's head and the mutant fell unconscious. "One down, two to go. Hey, we're evenly matched now, ya'll wanna call it a day? Maybe we could like, talk, you know, like normal people?"

"Duck, Underoos." 

Peter fell flat as Explody was launched over his head and into the reinforced lab door. He too fell quiet and still.

Weird Eye Girl darted for Flash, obviously trying to gain he upper hand by gaining a hostage. Peter sprung forward and the girl rammed into him instead of getting to Flash. White hot pain flashed through Peter's ribs and...something deeper. Peter shot webs at the girl as he slid across the floor and he sighed in relief when Tony took her down.

"Nice job, Underoos, you alright?" Tony's helmet came off and his holographic disguise was gone with it.

Peter couldn't get a full breath. 

"Peter?" Tony stepped out of his suit and rushed to Peter.

"Karen, why can't I breathe?" Peter gasped as his mask retracted.

"That last blow punctured your lung. It isn't expanding. You have only one functioning lung, which is likely why you feel as you do."

"Fucking for real? I had a building dropped on me and it didn't do this shit." It came out mumbled and breathy.

"Shit, kid. We'll get you to medical. Friday, run a diagnostic. Anything else broken?"

"It seemed the mutant only managed to further damage the ribs Peter had already fractured. Aside from minor bruising, and his lung, he's healthy." 

"Got it. Kid, I'm gonna carry you, mask back on, Karen will make sure you get extra oxygen, okay? This is gonna hurt, Underoos."

"You wouldn't hurt me." Peter smiled before his mask closed around him again.

Tony gently picked Peter up. "You, Flash, with us. You're a bit bruised up and cut. Plus, we need to talk. Friday, get Helen ready and call Cap and Banner to clean these guys up. I want to know why they're here. And tell only Cap which one broke Peter's ribs. They need to be taught a lesson, but I don't want to deal with Hulk today."

"Yes, Boss."

"Alright, kiddo, let's get you fixed up before your body tries to heal all funky on us."

-

"So..." Flash started, looking at Peter as Helen worked on his unconscious form. It had taken way too many drugs to knock the kid out. It had been hard to watch. Most people would have been dead by the time Peter fell asleep. "Peter's Spiderman?"

"Yup." Tony nodded. "Which you will never talk about or you'll be meeting a shit load of Avengers."

"And you're his...dad?"

"Yup. His mom married someone else, didn't tell me about him.... Only found out when he was three. Missed the terrible twos though, so that's a plus." Tony smiled softly, but there was a sadness their too, and gently gripped Peter's hand. "You tell anyone about that and I won't need the Avengers to help me crush you. To the world we've made sure everyone thinks he's Peter Parker. No one is going to find out he's Peter Stark until he decides he's ready. I grew up with this fucking weight and I'm not making him carry it. He can be 'Tony Stark's Kid' to the public when he decides the time is right."

"Right..." Flash whispered.

"I don't like you. You pushed my kid around before he could defend himself. Now he's superpowered and still has a heart of gold. I've told him time and time again to just sock you once and you'd never bother him again, but he just says that he couldn't fight before he got powers, so he shouldn't fight now. The truth is, he isn't protecting his identity by not hitting you, he's just a nice kid. I'd've beat the shit out of you already. Twice. In fact, he's kept me from doing just that."

"I didn't know."

"I don't give a fuck if you're jealous of him or whatever, but you need to leave him the fuck alone, and all of this? Trust me, if it gets out, I'll know you did it. There is no pain in the world to prepare you for what I would do to protect my kid, you hear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." Tony looked back at Peter and kissed his son's head. "Moron. We're going to revoke your Boss Baby privileges and your right to choose the movie this week. You don't get to scare your old man like this." Tony shook his head and looked up at Helen. "He doing alright?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine. If he heals anything like Steve he'll just be back in shape in two days."

"He'll probably be sore though." Tony frowned.

"Right, heightened senses, he'll feel it more." Helen winced. "I'll get some pain meds for him."

"And I'll try to ground him. He doesn't like to stop hero-ing, but I'll make him keep his feet on the ground, even if I have to be the 'friendly neighborhood Ironman' for a little bit."

Helen smiled and began to tend to Flash's cuts.

-

Peter slowly woke up and blinked up at his dad. "I told you, I didn't want to go on this fucking field trip."

"Oh, hush." Tony rolled his eyes.

"So, what'd you tell the rest of the building when shit exploded?" Peter wondered.

"Lab experiment gone wrong, it was accepted fairly well. Ned believed it."

"Ned's seen you work." Peter laughed and then groaned. "Did we get the bad guys?"

"Yeah, I asked Cap to ask them 'real nice' why they showed up." Tony grinned.

"You're horrible, but at least you didn't tell Aunt Nat."

"Steve probably did." Tony smirked at the thought.

"Poor baddies." Peter shook his head. "I'm grounded aren't I?"

"Yup, until you can laugh without your chest hurting."

"Fair enough." Peter gave Tony the thumbs up. "On one condition."

"Mmhm?"

"No more SI field trips."

"Deal, kid."

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two.  
> Hope you're all doing well.


End file.
